After the Finale
by simba317
Summary: AU/AH. Cowboy Up contest entry FINALIST. They killed your family. They dashed all your hopes and dreams. So what happens after you get revenge on the people who have ruined your life? Action, adventure, gunfights, horse chases and romance, oh my!
1. After the Finale

**Title:** After the Finale

**Pen Name: **simba317

**Characters: **Eric, Sookie, Tray, Quinn, Clancy, Felipe, Victor, Andre, Pam, Alcide, Barry, Amelia

**Disclaimer:** Eric is not mine, but I am free to rope him in for my own purposes…hehehe.

**Author's Notes:** Eric as a cowboy? Hells yeah!

I come from a rather cowboys' land myself and I couldn't help but use it as a backdrop for well…the finale. It's something I can write with familiarity and conviction and I thought…why not? I've been around horses and the whole western thing quite a lot growing up, so this was a lot of fun. I am from Texas North after all. lol.

This takes place in the late 1880s/early 1890s. This Eric I wrote is a lot more roguish than I think I've ever written him. I feel like I'm channelling Gambit.

Thank you to my idea pinger, EBCM and my two betas, E and V4E! *hearts*

* * *

A lone gas lantern flickered against the bloodstained walls, the only source of light in the small wooden cabin.

"He won't last much longer, Eric," she seethed, "That sunovabitch won't last!"

"It's time to end it then," he replied nonchalantly.

The man identified as Eric cocked his rifle, aiming at the dead man still walking. He was bound, gagged, beaten, bloody, shot… Muffled sounds of pain were beginning to ebb and wane. His eyes began to fade, the fight leaving them at last. So much pain he had caused, but to go out in such a way…it was almost anticlimactic.

"Cheers to the end of the road, lover. It's really been something," Eric said, tilting his head to acknowledge her.

Eric couldn't help but smirk as he caught the narrowing of her fiery blue eyes.

"Why do you get the kill? That's hardly fair," she pouted

"Well, I can't just chase after a man for five years and not finish the job," he asserted.

"I deserve this just as much as you," she argued.

He sighed conceding, "You got your pistol?"

"Like you've gotta ask." Her grin was infectious and Eric couldn't help but return it.

She pulled a loaded pistol from her skirt and cocked it, aiming for his head too.

"On the count of three, Sookie, no more, no less, alright?"

"Sounds good, Viking. It's been a good run." And it was all bittersweet now.

"So it has. One. Two. Three."

And just like that, Felipe De Castro, notorious scourge of the untamed lands of conquest was snuffed in an isolated cabin surrounded by woods. It was so remote that only the trees standing sentinel were witness to the wicked plumage of flame erupting from the cabin into the sky. Shortly afterwards, two riders vanished into the night.

* * *

**Three Years Earlier**

She had noticed him all week.

It wasn't his height, even though he towered above them all. It wasn't his aloofness, even though he only sat at the corner table, hidden from view. It wasn't his attractiveness, even though he had a strikingly handsome face, golden blond hair and a muscular body.

It was his eyes.

His deep fathomless blue eyes held some phantom pain behind them that haunted him. It wasn't quite so easy to take notice of, but she had experience with it.

She remembered the first day he'd entered the town. She'd been clearing a table by the window when she noticed him coming down Main Street. He was mounted on a great beast of a horse, a sleek black brown, which carried himself every bit like the stallion he was. The horse looked to be a mix of Andalusian, Quarter and draft horse from his confirmation. Sookie knew full well he was the kind of horse that was never ridden, rather he allowed a person to ride him.

The rider had been just as stunning as his horse. His long blond hair was tucked under a black cowboy hat. A weather beaten brown duster covered his worn clothes, a green plaid shirt with a few buttons left unbuttoned, a deep red bandana on his neck for dust storms and a navy cotton vest. Still, the duster could not hide his impressive form. His other clothes revealed a long exhaustive journey, brown leather chaps, denim jeans, leather gloves and grey cowboy boots. His full saddlebags reflected this. Still, neither he nor his horse showed any sign of exhaustion.

When he entered Merlotte's, the saloon and inn where she worked, she thought he looked even more impressive up close. He only directed his attention to her long enough ask how he would get room and board there and order a hot meal. A rather unremarkable disposition disguised something deeper, she was sure.

He was like every other stranger that passed through that Texas town, the last until the overgrown wilds ruled freely. Yet, she felt a kinship with him. He always ordered a whisky and she always dutifully set it down on his table, wanting to engage in something more than that tedious ritual.

He never did though. The man would nod his thanks for the whisky and go back to his business of brooding. He tipped her well, but other than that, she didn't exist in his world. She was just another point of occurrence in his habitual practices. He'd come in just when the sun was setting, slump into his seat and signal her for his poison of choice. Later, as the night wore on, she'd bring him a hot meal and another drink. His only interaction with others was a few rounds of poker and even though he'd come out winning modestly, she could tell he was preoccupied with something else. He would stay until the last drink was served, exit the saloon floor in a haze of smoke and alcohol and then retire to one of the rented rooms upstairs.

Merlotte's was no stranger to shady dealings and she had been here long enough to know the signs. He was waiting for something or someone to show up.

She just never thought it would involve her.

* * *

"He'll be coming in from California soon for the next train car of rich folk coming from the plantations. He's just gotta finish the whole cattle business with Madden and then it's back to the fun kind of extortion. You know the rich folk, they never think they have it coming!" belched a particularly drunk outlaw.

Eric's mouth twitched in distaste. Swirling around them and concealing their conversation, the upbeat sounds of a piano filled the air along with the chatter and laughter of the patrons stuffed into the saloon.

He found everything about John Quinn distasteful, useful, but completely tasteless. Oh and ridiculously easy. All it had taken was a bottle of bourbon and he knew.

He could almost taste the victory. It was close. He could end it.

It was then he caught the slightest whiff of sweet perfume and the lightest brush of skin against his arm from the barmaid that had served him every day for the past week. She was a simply stunning creature and she now began to swiftly pull empty bottles from the table. Her blonde hair was pulled back from her face. Long, loose curls swept down her back and shoulders, accentuating her neck and bare shoulders. She wore an off-the-shoulder blood red dress which was coupled with black lace detailing, a wide skirt and ornate bustling. The colour set her off perfectly. Short sleeves exposed her arms and saved her from the heat of the bar, while the fitted bodice showed off her waspy waist. Eric noted the ampleness of her cleavage and couldn't help but smirk at the strategy involved in the tightening of her corset for a few extra dollars. He had seen enough whores and prostitutes to know that she wasn't one of them.

Roughly, Quinn pulled the unsuspecting barmaid into his lap, wrapping a thick arm around her waist. Eric couldn't help but feel an increasing loathing for Quinn.

"How 'bout you accompany me for the rest of the night, sweetheart?" he propositioned, leering at her cleavage, "Not that I need it, but you could be my Lady Luck. What'd you say?"

"I've got a bar to attend to," she said defiantly, not hiding her disgust upon smelling his foul breath.

"Are you saying 'no' to me!?" Quinn erupted, his face contorting in anger.

"Let go of me, you brute!" she protested, trying to pull back her arm from his grasp.

"Darling, I love it when they fight!" Quinn divulged sleazily. He was such slime and if it wasn't for his usefulness to Eric, he never would have been in his company.

Only, the barmaid wasn't going to stand for Quinn either. Eric couldn't help but smile when she grabbed an empty bottle of whisky and smashed it hard over Quinn's temple. Unfortunately, his amusement faded quickly.

"YOU BITCH!" roared Quinn as he made to strike her, whipping his hand back. He saw the barmaid prepare herself for the blow, but it never came.

Eric had caught Quinn's hand and pinned it to the table tightly. He watched her eyes, squeezed shut, flutter open in surprise. They were a bright cornflower blue. Beautiful.

"Let go of her arm," he hissed at Quinn.

He saw the hint of protest on his face and squeezed Quinn's hand painfully. Quinn winced and quickly let go of her arm.

Eric offered the slightly shaken girl his hand. He watched her considering for a moment before taking it and allowing him to lift her away from the slimy Quinn.

"I think it's time you left, Quinn," Eric threatened lowly, glaring at the belligerent drunk.

"You gonna ruin this game," Quinn gestured to their cards and loose change on the table, "for some broad? Unbelievable!"

Eric chuckled, "Oh Johnny Boy, I love this game. I love many games, but if you stay, you're gonna cause trouble and I'll get to play the game that gives you more than just a sore hand."

Eric squeezed Quinn's hand even tighter, jerking the man's body forward to whisper in his ear, "It's a game you know I'll win, but I'm letting you leave now with your money, your pride…and your life."

Eric leaned back and relaxed his grip on Quinn's hand, seeing him gulp noticeably and his fear laden eyes dart nervously. His darting eyes stopped at last on Eric's ornately gilded blade and pistol, taking them in critically, figuring something out.

"You're The Swede, aren't you?" Quinn whispered anxiously.

Eric chuckled, "Sweetheart, The Swede, really? A pathetic myth? I can assure you that The Swede ain't got nothing on me."

Quinn gulped, gathered his money and scampered out of Merlotte's.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked, turning his head to check on the barmaid, but she was already gone and serving another table.

_I guess she's alright then. _

* * *

Sookie sighed staring at the nondescript door that was like all the others above the saloon.

She could be home right now. Well, home wasn't much, just a small room in a boarding house and she was surrounded by the raucous wandering ranch hands that passed by. Still, it was all she could afford given her circumstances.

Regardless, she was raised a lady and one who was polite at that, so here she was. Yet, she wasn't quite sure why she was here. She'd never made such an effort before to thank one of the patrons who had shown her some kindness. After all, the man behind this door would be here tomorrow and so would she, only something told her to get this done today.

Sookie took a deep breath and exhaled, rapping her knuckles on the door. _Here goes. _

After a moment, she could hear rustling in the room and the sound of strong footsteps crossing the room, before, at last, the door opened.

"I'd just like to-" The words died on Sookie's tongue as soon as she caught the man's half naked body draped across the door frame. His muscles were taught and tight stretched under his warm tanned skin. She immediately felt the impulse to touch his pectorals, run her hands along his abs and brush her fingers through the golden hairs trailing from his belly button to below his jeans.

"What would you like to do to me?" he asked, smirking down at her and Sookie could see the amusement dance across his eyes.

Sookie felt a great heat spread across her face, but he only laughed at her, a wonderful sound.

Turning her head to look at the door frame, she stuttered, "Umm…I'd just…I'd just like to thank you for back there, in the saloon, with Quinn. You didn't have to do that. So thank you..."

"Eric," he supplied and Sookie glanced back at him to see that he had thrown on a red plaid shirt. The buttons were left undone, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Thank you, Eric," she said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure…"

"Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse."

"It was my pleasure, Sookie," he purred.

"No man should ever harm a woman like that," he said strongly, something flaring in his eyes, an old pain.

Sookie snorted, "Wouldn't that be nice? That's awful sweet of you, but I'm pretty well used to it by now. Still, thanks."

She turned to leave, but Eric caught her face in his hand before she could leave, his eyes catching something in the light. A spark ran down her spine from his touch and she shivered.

"That's where this comes from?" he asked, gently running his thumb over a newly forming bruise on her cheek.

Sookie winced slightly and she caught a fury in his eyes. "I've had worse."

"I'm sorry I couldn't prevent this one," he whispered sincerely.

"It's a working hazard," she replied glibly.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked and his hand still hadn't moved.

"I gotta make money somehow," she replied sharply.

"Girl like you should have no trouble finding a husband," he said, "No need for you to be here."

"I had one once, ain't looking for another," she replied defiantly, but he sensed a deep sadness in her.

"The bar owner begs to differ," Eric observed.

"Sam's a friend, like a brother to me," Sookie sighed. She wished she could be blind to Sam's love for her, but she wasn't and he always wanted more than she was able to give. He was a good choice, the right choice, but she was done living that life now. No, she had other things to do, more pressing things.

"I can't imagine a family that would allow you to live like this," he said gently.

"Don't got one anymore. It's just me." And she seemed so lonely just then.

"That's too bad," Eric said softly, looking deep into her eyes. Sookie felt exposed and open to his penetrating gaze. Not only that, she could feel a spark between them, something like liquid fire spreading from his hand into her body, making her want to be closer to him.

And somewhere along the way, his height wasn't so towering anymore and his face was mere inches from her own.

The clattering sound of staccato footsteps running down the hall interrupted them.

"Eric! Eric!" hissed a voice belonging to a man with crumpled brown hair and blue eyes.

Eric brushed Sookie aside, "Tray?" he asked confused.

"They know you're here, Northman!" Tray revealed.

"What?" Eric asked surprised.

"Felipe knows you're here! He planted Quinn. Amelia heard about it in the market yesterday. The Blood Riders are coming for blood tonight! YOUR blood, Eric! You've got to go now! I saw them on my way into town. It won't be long now!" Tray spilled quickly.

"Well, at least he noticed when we took down Sechrest in Arkansas and is taking an interest in destroying us," Eric replied sarcastically.

"Just get your ass out of this joint, Northman," Tray rebutted gruffly.

"Yeah, yeah," Eric replied nonchalantly as he hustled into his room, throwing on his vest and duster and shoving a few items into a bag.

"Grab that bag in the closet, would you, Tray?" Eric requested as he took out his pistols and made sure they were loaded.

"What? I gallop for more than a day and I'm your pack mule now?" Tray said dryly from the closet.

"Pony Express, pack mule, you're my jack of all trades, Tray, you know that," Eric teased.

"I need to get a new job," Tray bemoaned, hauling a rucksack, as Eric grabbed his saddlebags.

"So you really are The Swede, aren't you?" Sookie concluded, breaking their conversation.

"Who are you?" Tray asked, noticing her for the first time. Eric scoffed and ignored him.

"How?" Eric began.

"I heard Quinn. You learn how to hear everything working in a bar. I guess his mouth is a really big problem," Sookie said.

"Yes, darling, it is. Something I'm gonna have to fix," he resolved.

Suddenly a great hush erupted from the noise of the saloon downstairs.

"And that would be my cue to leave," Eric said dryly. He signalled Tray and the two pressed themselves against the walls to check the windows.

"Looks like the windows are out," Tray said upon seeing the mounted figures surrounding the bar and the streets below.

Eric cursed under his breath as Tray's eyes centred on Sookie, grinning, "Red was always your colour, Eric."

Eric responded by swatting Tray upside the head.

"Shh!" Sookie whispered, "This way!"

Quietly, she led the men down the hall to a large chest underneath a window. Heaving over the lid, she removed a blanket, revealing a false bottom. Pulling up the bottom panel exposed a ladder. "Go all the way down," whispered Sookie, "Quietly."

Eric went down first followed by Sookie and then Tray, who helped Sookie into the narrow entrance with her large skirts and closed the panel and the chest behind them. .

They emerged in a small dark chamber with no light, but Eric lit an oil lamp and Sookie gestured them to follow her through a small tunnel across from the ladder. Eric handed her the lamp and the three of them crawled through the passage, which was a little difficult for Eric given his height. He couldn't help but smile when he saw that the tunnel was reinforced by wood and brick. _Looks like the citizens here are rather enterprising. _

The distance wasn't very long and crawling out of the narrow passage revealed another cramped chamber identical to the one under Merlotte's. The three climbed a small ladder and pushed up on a hidden door which gave way to a sort of store room. They emerged out of another chest and Sookie made sure to conceal it, before leading Eric and Tray to the door.

"We're in the General Store beside Merlotte's. Turn off the lamp," she whispered. Eric complied as Sookie opened the door and lead the two of them down a corridor. He could see the selling floor to his right and the flickering of torches and oil lamps through the windows of the Blood Riders ready to kill him, but Sookie didn't go there, she led them into an office. She opened a closet that was stuffed with coats and jackets. Pushing them aside, she opened a hidden door and gestured them for them to follow her through it. She brushed aside yet another layer of coats and jackets. It looked to be another office's closet and lo and behold, it was.

Once they exited the office, Eric realized they were behind the teller's booths in the bank, but Sookie didn't slow down. She hurried to the other side, down another small hallway to a door.

"This leads outside, so be prepared," Sookie warned. Eric and Tray checked the small windows through the flowered curtains and told her that it was clear.

Leaping outside, they could hear a great commotion three buildings down at Merlotte's, but they didn't stop, hurrying into the small alleyways.

"Where do you need to go?" she asked.

"The Livery. Is your horse there too, Tray?" Eric asked.

"Yes."

Gathering her skirts, Sookie hustled down the alley and made a sharp right in between The Bakery and the Laundromat. Luckily, the livery was across the street. It was locked down for the night, a padlock and chain through the doors, but Eric paid it no mind. He removed a pick from his pocket and made quick work of the lock.

Once inside, Eric and Tray rushed to saddle up their horses, while Sookie kept watch. Just as they were about to mount, Sookie shouted, "They're coming up the street!"

Both men cursed.

"Tray, untie the rest of the horses," Eric ordered.

"What are you doing?" Tray asked.

"Just do it!" Eric bellowed, and Tray set himself to the task, untying the horses from their posts. Luckily, there weren't too many of them.

As Tray set to freeing the horses, giving each knot a firm yank, Eric grabbed Sookie fireman style and set her onto his black steed. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"His name is Sleipner. I know he's not grey, but he used to be and you'll see," Eric said.

Taking the oil lamp, he lit it and mounted Sleipner. "Are you ready, Tray?"

"I got a few more horses here, Eric!"

"Well, I've got an angry mob closing in down the street, Tray!"

"Dammit, Viking! I'm up, I'm up!" Tray replied, annoyed.

"Took you long enough," Eric snarked as he threw the lamp against the wall. As the glass shattered, oil spilled all over the straw lined stable and large flames licked up the walls.

"Time to go!" Eric said and with that, he galloped his horse through the back of the livery with Tray following behind. The pair of horses slipped through the alleys and into the dark Texas wilds as spooked horses scampered out of the stable, their fear passing onto the horses of the Blood Riders creating mass confusion.

* * *

"Here," Eric said as he wrapped a blanket around Sookie's shivering shoulders. The temperature had dropped significantly from the warmth of the day and Sookie was now without proper clothing. The only light came from the moon and stars for they had neglected to light a fire for fear of the Blood Riders finding them.

She felt numb to it all. A few hours ago, she was a barmaid. Now she was something else, she'd helped The Swede escape and directed them to the ranch where Quinn was working and bunking, so they could perform a hit to keep Eric's identity secret. She kept watch as they strangled him in his sleep and hung him from the rafters, another monster gone, but just a suicide. She watched, she helped, but she wasn't upset. Something dark existed inside her. That in and of itself scared her, but the answer could not be found now.

"Thanks," she said gratefully as Eric dropped down on the ground beside her.

"Listen," Eric began, but the sound of Tray's snoring broke the din of silence, causing the pair to laugh.

"He's got poor timing even in his sleep," Eric muttered, before saying, "Thanks for helping us out, but I'm afraid the best we can do is dropping you off at the next town and making sure you get some sort of ride back to your town. I don't have to tell you that we can't go back there."

Eric watched surprised as Sookie's gaze locked on his with pure determination. She looked like a force of nature with her wild blonde hair whipping around her face.

"I want to come with you," she said resolutely.

"What? No," Eric replied taken aback.

"You need me," Sookie replied and Eric could see fire in her eyes.

"Little Girl, you don't know what you're getting into," Eric scoffed.

"I've been in that town for over two years, working in the bar. You and I both know that town is part of Felipe's network, one of his strongholds and I've heard everything in that bar. Why do you think there are tunnels joining the buildings? We've seen too much there. You wanna take down Felipe, you need me," Sookie rebutted.

Eric chuckled humourlessly and stood up, walking away from her. "You're so naïve," he said, "You have no clue what it's like, Sweetheart. What it does to you. What this all even means. Honey, go back home, marry that bartender, move away from that godforsaken town and live the life you deserve."

"Don't patronize me," Sookie seethed, jumping to her feet, glaring into his stoic gaze as she walked towards him.

"Oh, I'm not, I'm merely telling you how it is," Eric said softly, dangerously.

Sookie shook her head, imploring, "Don't you think I deserve to do this just as much as you? Don't you think he ruined my life just as much as he ruined yours?"

"It's not that simple, Sookie," he said, towering over her, his eyes piercing hers.

"What'd he do to you, Eric? Because I can assure you it's no worse than what he did to me," she replied.

"Sookie…"

"I was barely seventeen when I got married. It was all I'd ever wanted; a family, children…and Bill seemed like the perfect man. I wanted it so much, I didn't even object when Bill wanted me to change my name from Susannah to Lily Rose, because he didn't like my name. I'm a Louisiana Hale from Bon Temps and he was a Compton, another powerful plantation family. It was all so perfect. Three months into our marriage, Bill decides that he wants to make his own money, rather than rely on the family business. Not long after, we settled into that town and he bought a massive amount of land and put enough cattle on it to make us rich. I never questioned it, but I should've," Sookie began in a croaking whisper full of spilling emotion.

"I loved Bill. Only Bill never loved me, but I was alright with that, I just wanted a family, but he cheated on me and he cheated on me publically. Her name was Lorena. I hated her so much. He would do things to her that he'd never do to me and I was his wife and I could give him children, children to continue his family…everything. Turned out, Lorena was what lured Bill out here and she was one of Felipe's seducers. Less than six months after the move, the Blood Riders came, droving us off our property at gun point. The coup de grâce? Lorena had been with Bill at the time and she revealed herself by putting a bullet through his head not half a mile away from the ranch."

"And then everything was theirs. Everything was hers. I'd loved him and she threw him away and killed him. She laughed when the Blood Riders…when they…" she couldn't look at Eric when she said that part, "I was just lucky I didn't get pregnant like that." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Eric's fists clench and a low growl sound from his throat.

She then looked back into Eric's eyes forlornly, "And then my life was ruined. I couldn't go home, because I was useless now. I had no money to my name and I was a widow and no virgin. They knew I had consummated with Bill. No one would want me. The Comptons wouldn't take me, their son had spurned them. So I was seventeen, stuck, with no money and no hope of ever getting what I wanted."

"If all you want is a family and children, go back to that town and marry Sam. It's not so hard, Sookie," Eric advised.

"You keep telling me that, but how can I want that when people like Lorena and Felipe exist? It wouldn't matter where I went or who I'm with, they'd always come and destroy me and any children I had. What life would they live like that? I couldn't bring children into a world like this," Sookie explained.

"Fair enough."

"You're still gonna ditch me, aren't you?" she asked astutely. She could see the machinations behind his eyes.

"Yes."

"Eric," Sookie implored, placing her hand over his heart, "I know the pain you feel in your heart is what I feel in mine and everything you do is to try and get rid of it. Can you really deny me that?"

When Sookie looked back into Eric's eyes, she could see she all the pain that he had stored in his heart, that he had not allowed to surface, appear hauntingly in his eyes. Sookie gasped, a tear escaping from her eye, as her hand ran across his face.

"What did he do to you?"

Eric gazed upon her harshly, considering before saying barrenly, "I used to have a family too. A wife, a boy and a little girl along with my parents and my sister. We had a big farm in Wyoming. It was just starting to get profitable. It was winter and a fence had fallen at the edge of our property that needed fixing. It had taken all day and by the time I returned, our home was on fire. The Blood Riders were everywhere…"

Sookie could see Eric's eyes go back to that horrible night, "I could hear my parents screaming inside. My family and Pam, my sister, had been taken outside. They saw me coming and hauled me off Sleipner. He escaped when they were trying to catch him though. We weren't so lucky. They made me watch as Madden forced himself on my wife and beat her when she screamed and I couldn't do anything but watch. When he was done, Audrey was gone, she wasn't breathing. His whore, Debbie Pelt shot my children and I had to watch. I can still hear their screams, see their eyes, their fear…"

"They beat me within an inch of my life and dumped me a mile away from my property along with Tray and the other landowners in the area. Most of them were dead. We only survived because Sleipner found us and kept us warm. We survived somehow, healed. Tray was lucky. He lost his brothers and sisters, but Amelia, his wife was visiting her sisters in the next county and escaped the attacks. She was pregnant," Eric continued.

"We found the bodies, or what was left of our loved ones in a meadow, not far from the main town site and I got to bury the bodies of my parents, my wife, my children, my family…all of our families. I never found Pam's body though. And then two months later, another victim came into town and told me he'd seen her. Madden had taken her, but she's still alive. I know she is…"

"I've got to find her, Sookie," he said balefully, "She's all I have left."

"I'll help you find her. I promise," Sookie pledged, "No one will ever have to know what it's like to feel the way we do because of them."

"Okay."

* * *

"I love you," he said to her and with that look in his eyes, the way he looked at her like she was his everything, like she completed him, she could believe him.

"I love you, Holly," and she died again because it was Sarah, Anna, Victoria, Emily and Rachel he professed his love to, never Sookie. And she hated herself a little more, because she wanted what he could not give to her.

"I love you too, Charlie," she said in automatic response, spilling everything she felt for him into it, when all she wanted to say was 'I love you, Eric,' not 'I love you, Rick,' or Henry, or Matthew.

Only, she never said the words to him and he never said them to her.

Three years and they were so close to finding Felipe and ending him once and for all. They had caught Lorena and Debbie and a million of their clones, but the big ones remained, Felipe and Victor.

Eric had learned a lesson from bringing down Sechrest and was now much more careful. The information Sookie supplied him from her years of working at Merlotte's were invaluable. Their objective had never been more within their grasp, but a tumult of feelings threatened to overwhelm her and destroy everything they had worked so hard for.

She was completely, totally, unequivocally in love with Eric Northman and it killed her. She couldn't disguise her feelings when she told him she was in love with his disguises or hide the truth from her eyes. It made their cons more real, but made her heart break.

He kept a picture of his family in the pocket of his vest. He never forgot about them and she could never compete with a memory, a ghost. She was nothing more than his sidekick, his accomplice.

Three years of work was coming to an end and she wanted nothing more than for this last stretch to fail because it would mean she could spend more time with him. It was so fucking sick, so pathetic. When had she become such a masochist?

_When you fell in love with a man who could never love you back._

Was this how Sam felt? Bill had hurt her deeply with his unfaithfulness, his transgressions, but with Eric, every waking moment was an ache, a terrible pain that never went away.

It didn't help that he'd take a parade of nameless women to his bed. She wanted to be one of them, but he never asked and she never offered. Besides, she wanted to be more than just a fuck and a warm bed to him.

They were dancing then, he was so close to her, his arms enveloped around her in another bar, not unlike Merlotte's and every bit as shady. She pressed her cheek to his chest, closing her eyes, so she could pretend. She felt safe here. Inhaling his scent was a comfort, the familiarity of his spicy sweet musk and something that was uniquely Eric. And as they swayed, she never wanted it to end.

Eric pulled her closer, damning the sweet torture of it all.

How had it come to this? When had the endless faces in his bed stopped becoming Audrey, but instead Sookie? When had their faces morphed from Audrey's brown hair and green eyes to her blonde hair and blue eyes? When was it that he had fallen in love with her?

It had caught him so unexpectedly. One day, he'd taken out the picture of his family and it had hurt a little less and there she was, standing in front of him, smiling, telling him to get the tea on yet another of their constant camping trips.

And then, every man she sidled up to, seduced to obtain information from, he was insanely jealous of. He wanted to be that man. He wanted her attentions. He wanted to beat them to a pulp for touching her, for laying their filthy hands on her, for groping her, for treating her less than she should be.

He never did though.

There were bigger things at work and the moment they could have had something had passed three years ago when Tray interrupted them and she got embroiled into his whole mess. She became his partner, his right hand, strictly business. That was the arrangement, though he found himself wondering more and more what would have happened if that night three years ago had been different…but he didn't know if the 'what ifs' would be any better. She might not be with him today and maybe just having her with him was enough. Still, more than once, he wished he could tell her, he wished he could sweep her off her feet and run away, forget about everything, their pain, their losses, just be together.

He never acted though.

He never acted because she deserved better than him, than a messed up, broken piece of shit. She deserved better than a man who did what he did, who had done the terrible things he did. She deserved someone who could give her the world. The world he had to give her was horrible. It was nasty, brutish and short. Not a place for someone like her. No, she was too good for him, too pure for him still. He couldn't give her the life she deserved.

He could only prevent the ill things from happening to her. That was his only role in regards to her. He could be her friend, her protector, but never her lover, never what he wanted most in the deepest depths of his heart.

So every time she used her charms and wiles against one of their enemies, he wished it was him instead. Every time he took another into his bed, he wished it was her, her expressive blue eyes, her curling blonde hair, her curvaceous body. Every time, another's name whispered across her lips professing the depths of her emotions, he wished they were real and that the name was his.

And he was pathetic enough to want their latest lead to come up a dead end, because he couldn't bare the thought of being away from her, not seeing her anymore. He wished they could be more than The Swede and The Black Widow.

Only the truth of the matter was, three years was coming to an end, and he couldn't stop it.

Still, he was clinging to her, breathing her intoxicating scent, committing it to memory, so he could always remember her.

* * *

The last mark was easy, perfect.

"Clancy, you know it's the perfect investment. John D. doesn't know about it yet, but you know he will soon. He's edged you out of the game for the last decade, but now he'll be the one buying it from you after you've sucked all the millions dry from that well of black gold. You've got to act now," Eric pressed.

"True…" Clancy waffled. He was a middle aged man with dark hair and the body of a jelly doughnut.

Eric bristled internally as he noticed Clancy's attention waning from his wandering eyes…eyes wandering to Sookie. She had draped herself across the arm of Eric's chair, sipping a gin and tonic seductively, looking at Clancy through hooded eyes. For the millionth time in three years, Eric clamped down on every primal desire he had to pummel every man who dared look at her like meat. For the millionth time, he cursed this ruse.

"Look, I'm not trying to burn you here, Clancy. I just need help starting this up. The oil's there. It's more than what Rockefeller has and I know I'll get a better deal from you than from him. This will be mutually beneficial to both of us and we'll make more money together than by going through Rockefeller, because he'll just squeeze a hard earned dime away from you every single time," Eric continued.

Clancy's wandering gaze snapped back from Sookie's cleavage to Eric's face, the contracts in his hands.

"Don't leave me hanging here, Clancy," he finished.

"I won't, James. You got yourself a deal," Clancy said, standing up to shake Eric's hand. Sookie squealed delightedly, clapping.

"Here, use my pen," Eric said, as he handed Clancy a fountain pen from his breast pocket. Soon, the contract was signed and complete.

"Barry," called Clancy to a tall lanky man standing behind him, "Retrieve the money from the hotel safe and give it to Mr. Northman."

"Thank you, Clancy," Eric said, "I'll meet your man at the front desk while I go take care of these contracts.

Barry nodded his understanding and left to get the funds, exiting the lounge.

"Darling, could you entertain our friend here while I run this errand?" Eric asked Sookie, running a hand down her cheek.

"Of course, James," Sookie replied dutifully.

"Thank you, my sweet Cat." With that, Eric stalked off to run his errand, taking his briefcase with him.

As Eric left, Sookie let her shoulders droop and wilted, "Oh good, he's gone."

"What's wrong, my dear?" asked Clancy.

When she looked back at him, her eyes were filled with tears, "He cares for his damned businesses more than he cares for me. I haven't seen him in months! And when I do, he takes me to conduct business."

"Oh my dear…" Clancy cooed sympathetically, patting her shoulder.

"He said he'd take care of me, but Clancy, he's not…and I have…I have needs," Sookie continued, "You seem like such a wonderful man. Not at all like James. Could you take care of me?"

"Of course, Catherine!" Clancy proclaimed. Internally, she smiled victoriously, they were all so easy. All of them. Except Eric.

"Take me away, Clancy! Take me away now. Please," Sookie begged, making her voice break.

Clancy ran his fat fingers down her cheek, a cheap imitation of Eric's gesture, "Oh, Catherine. You know I can't."

Sookie grabbed his hands desperately, "Then, Clancy, please! Give me this one night away from James with you, a real man? Please."

"I can do that for you, I know I can," Clancy professed.

"Oh, Clancy! I want you now!" Sookie declared.

"Oh, uh…alright," he bumbled, as Sookie grabbed his arms and started pulling him towards his rooms so fast he could barely keep up on his short, chubby legs, pausing occasionally to be grabby.

Sookie slipped the keys from Clancy's pants and opened the door, pushing him inside before closing the door and locking it.

"You have a record player!" she squealed excitedly upon hearing the lock click shut.

"Yes, do you like music?" he asked shyly.

"Oh, yes!" Sookie exclaimed, excitedly, "Do you have Beethoven? I love Beethoven."

"Yes, I believe I do." At that, Sookie rushed to the player, found the appropriate disc and turned on the machine, smiling delightedly as the sounds of the Fifth Symphony filled the air, making sure to make the volume loud.

She came onto him fast, before he could react, attacking his thick neck with kisses, attempting not to gag. Suddenly, a loud popping sound came from the corner and Sookie pushed Clancy roughly away from her.

"What was that?" Clancy asked confused.

"A camera," replied Eric from the corner.

Sookie pulled a pistol from her skirt and pointed it towards Clancy, cocking it.

"What is the meaning of this?" Clancy bellowed, scandalized.

"You're going to give us the contents of everything that you have inside the safe in this room. We know you have more than double the amount in cash that Barry just handed _James _here from the hotel safe. We also know you have bank notes and jewellery," Sookie used her pistol to guide Clancy to hurry up, "Now give it to us."

"That's preposterous! I will do no such thing. I will inform the police of this!" Clancy roared.

Eric laughed from the corner, "Isn't he hilarious, _Cat?" _

"Hysterical," Sookie agreed, smirking at him.

"_You _will do no such thing, Clancy. We've got a picture here and if you don't, we'll simply send it to your wife and your father-in-law. I wonder what will happen to all that money you have to play with then? Why, you'd really be run out of business by John D. Rockefeller. Wouldn't that be something?" Eric drawled.

"Open the safe!" Sookie ordered. Within minutes of Clancy bumbling around the room, Eric and Sookie had thousands, maybe millions of dollars worth of items in their possession.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Clancy," Eric said sweetly.

"Cooper, you son of a bi-"

Clancy never finished. That was because Eric knocked him out cold with his pistol.

"Help me get him into bed?" Eric asked.

Sookie smirked, "Oh you're more than welcome to by yourself."

"Sookie."

"Ugh! Fine!"

* * *

He came to them during their dance. His name was Andre.

"Charlie! Holly! You were perfect! Brilliant! I have never seen a con executed so efficiently, so perfectly. The timing was so precise and flawless…He never saw it coming! You walked out of his room with three times the amount you started with while he slept!" he praised.

"Just tell me, what did you do with his manservant?" Andre asked curiously.

"Let's just say he now knows the intimate touch of a woman," Eric explained with a grin.

Andre cackled. "You two would be perfect for Felipe's next gig in Canada!" he gushed with an almost childlike enthusiasm.

"Canada?" Sookie asked, confused.

"He's become quite a name in America and too many states have caught onto him. Canada is quite perfect. American police don't have jurisdiction and the country is so vast and fragmented, they won't know what hit them. Plus that pesky Swede and his crew have yet to discover him up north. And besides, the hot springs are good for his skin," Andre explained chuckling, with a dark glint in his eyes.

"Of course," Eric agreed.

Andre leered at Sookie lecherously and Eric felt his blood boil.

"I'll wire up to him this afternoon that 'The Golden Apples are coming from California,'" he explained staring at Sookie's cleavage and only her firm grip on Eric's hand kept him from punching Andre. He tired of that filthy scum…

Andre LeClerq vanished at midnight and was never seen again.

* * *

The miles flew by in an epic scenery of trees, mountains, lakes and rivers, dotted with spectacular flora and fauna as they hurtled past via train. As Sookie turned her head from the spectacular scenery, she caught Eric's tense posture as the train clattered down the tracks, jostling them slightly.

She smiled, "Eric, Sleipnir's gonna be fine in the horse car. He's been in them before. You know that."

Eric merely grunted stubbornly.

Sookie laughed and reached over the seat, took his hand and squeezed. "He'll be fine," she asserted firmly.

Eric nearly jolted upright from the shock of her touch through his body, but he relished it. "I suppose," he ceded.

Sookie just laughed lightly. It was always the same when they travelled by rail and Sleipnir had to be put in the horse car. Eric was always anxious and worried for that horse.

"It's just…" Eric started, sighing.

"He's been through everything with you," Sookie finished, "I know."

"Yeah…" And Eric clung to the old familiarity of it all, Sleipnir…and now Sookie. He was frankly dreading having to let her go and live his life without her in it.

"So, Viking, what're you gonna do after all this?" Sookie asked quietly, nonchalantly stretching her legs.

"Dunno. I honestly haven't thought about it," Eric replied softly.

"Oh, c'mon! There's gotta be something you wanna do," Sookie pressed.

Eric laughed, she always got more out of him than anyone else, "I guess I'll use that money we pinched off them to buy some land, start over maybe. Won't be the same, mind you, but it's what I know. " It wouldn't be the same without her.

"I think I wanna stay up North, in Canada, up near where we're going in Alberta. It's an amazing place, the Rocky Mountains as its backbone to the west, fading into rolling hills and then stretches and stretches of prairie. I reckon there's some place along the valleys perfect for me, Sleipnir and a couple hundred cattle," Eric mused.

"Like Wyoming without the memories?"

"Something like that."

"And you?" he asked.

"I guess I'll go home. To the south." She didn't have the heart to tell him that her home was with him, only she didn't belong in it.

Eric smirked, "Anywhere specific?"

"Oh, I dunno. I just don't think I'm meant for snow and battling against Mother Nature every winter," Sookie shrugged.

"Good Ol' Southern Gal, huh? Back to Texas, maybe? Louisiana?" Eric suggested, chuckling.

"I guess I could settle in New Orleans, don't know about Texas or Bon Temps, though," Sookie said at last, "And I honestly don't know what I'm gonna do, so don't ask."

"I'm sure there's someone out there for you yet, Miss Sookie," Eric whispered, staring intently into her eyes and the implied suggestions hung in the air of all those dashed dreams of hers that could so very shortly resume. Yet, how could she tell him that she wanted him to be that someone?

Sookie tried to smile, "That goes for you too, you're going to be 30, not dead." She watched something close off in Eric's eyes, dying a little again.

Once again, they were stuck with what could never be.

* * *

Hearing the familiar, but rapid, machine gun pace knock at the door, Sookie leapt out of the tub, quickly threw on her chemise and robe over her wet body and ran to answer the door, a deep fear in her heart.

She all but ripped the door off the hinges only to be met with a nonplussed Eric with the biggest smile on his face that she had ever seen and something behind his back.

"What's going on?" she asked, confused.

Eric pulled out a champagne bottle from behind his back and announced, "Felipe sent us an invitation to his place and left it at the front desk! I sent Alcide to scope it out."

"Uhh…"

"We've got him, Sookie! We've got him!"

And suddenly the words registered for her, she launched herself into Eric's arms, laughing as he spun her around with a childlike grin on his face. Everything they worked so hard for…it was finally coming to fruition.

When Eric put her down again, she could barely breathe. "When is it?" she asked breathlessly.

"Tomorrow night," Eric replied.

"Oh my gosh! We've got such a long night tomorrow! I'd better go to sleep now," Sookie rambled.

"I've got champagne and you can sleep now?" Eric asked excitedly.

"I can try," Sookie replied, grinning.

"Goodnight then," Eric said softly.

"Goodnight," Sookie whispered in return.

Each waited for the other to act first only to find that neither of them was moving.

Eric took in her face, her eyes staring back at him, seeing for the first time since he knocked on her door what she was wearing, a soaked through chemise and a wet silk robe. He could see the delicious sight of the shape of her large, full breasts, her peaked nipples from the chill the water through the thin fabric and the tops of her beautiful bosom from the low neckline of her chemise. The silky wet tendrils of her golden hair coiled around her neck. She was a vision, like Aphrodite born from the sea. And it was the last night he'd ever see her, he realized with finality.

His heart ached painfully and snapped.

And Eric finished closing the distance he hadn't three years before.

Her lips that he had always thought looked like a plump delicious cherry, tasted even better, he now knew and they responded greedily. He groaned when he felt the press of her body against his. Her arms had wrapped around his neck and were clinging to his shoulders, a hand tangled in his hair. The hips that he had always wanted to feel were now melded to his hands. He couldn't get enough of her and he had never known how much he needed her until that moment.

Before he knew it, he had pushed her back into her hotel room, the champagne bottle had been discarded and he had her back pressed against the door without his lips ever leaving hers. Her tongue battled with his just as hard as he fought hers. Sucking on her pouty bottom lip, a throaty moan erupted from her mouth, causing his body to respond to her. Pulling the ties of her robe apart, he brushed the sides apart to see her curvaceous form through the thin white fabric of her soaked chemise. He could see the creamy peach of her skin, the dusty pink of her pebbled nipples and the golden down on her mound. He ran his hands down her back, her hips and cupped her fabulous behind, pressing her body impossibly closer to his, before lifting her feet off the ground, so that her shapely thighs wrapped around his waist. The heat of her centre pooled on his stomach.

Sookie's hands wandered his back and shoulders as his snaked up her hips, past her ribs before finding her perfect breasts. He kneaded and caressed her, teasing her hard nipples, causing short gasps to escape her mouth and her hips to wiggle and twist tortuously against him, pressing her core closer to him, making his pants even tighter. All the while, his lips began exploring the creamy expanse of her neck. Her skin was so smooth, so wonderfully smooth. She began tugging his hair which made him smile. The frenzied movements of her body, the pleasured sounds from her mouth, they were driving him crazy.

At last his fingers slipped under the neckline her chemise and pulled it down, revealing her luscious naked breasts to his eyes.

"Damn, Sookie, you're beautiful," he growled and a delightful blush spread to her cheeks and even her breasts causing him to laugh.

It was then he noticed how cold she must be from the goosebumps on her skin and set her down on her feet.

"What?" she began, confusion and pain in her eyes.

Eric brought his hand to her shoulder, reassuringly. "You're shivering. We'd better get you out of your clothes…" he whispered seductively.

Sookie blushed once more, which really tickled him and brought her arms over her breasts.

Eric's eyebrow quirked and a smiled tugged at his lips. "Oh, Sweetheart, I've already seen those," he said slyly, pulling her hands away from them, before sliding them back up her arms to rest on her shoulders.

"You're gonna catch a cold," he said, and pulled her robe off her body, letting it pool at her feet. He thought the way she was biting her lip and staring up at him was absolutely adorable.

Returning his hands to her shoulders, he asked, "Is the rest of you just as beautiful?"

"I don't know," she said with a smile, "Why don't you find out?"

"Sookie…" he moaned, he could feel his cock harden even more.

Without pause, he slipped the wet straps over her shoulders and peeled the wet garment off her shivering body, past her hips, her mound of golden curls, her shapely legs, going down on his knees on the way down until the chemise was at her feet and she stood completely naked before him. Oh, she was absolutely glorious.

"Watch me, Lover," he whispered from below her as he used his hands to part her legs for him.

And for the first time in years, Sookie was touched intimately by a man. She let out a choked scream at the feeling of his tongue sucking her clit and his fingers burying themselves deep into her folds and stroking her slowly, throwing her head back. She was wild and free, and he revelled in it, loving the taste of her, how slick she was.

"Oh God, Eric!" she cried as her hands reached out to brace herself on the doorframe, due to her shaking legs.

Her hips were bucking into his face when his tongue penetrated her slit and his fingers rubbed slow circles on her nub, desperately wanting more. He was taking her to the edge. And when he inserted his fingers into her and began thrusting, her body tensed and her head fell back and hit the back of the door. As he curled his fingers over her sweet spot, Sookie shuddered and experienced her first orgasm.

Before she could fall to the floor, Eric stood and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and stroking her soft back, as she rode out her aftershocks. He hummed a lullaby, the one for his children and buried his face in her hair, never wanting to let her go.

When she had recovered at last, she stroked his cheek and said, panting, "I want more."

Eric smiled, "That can be arranged."

"Oh good," she replied as his lips descended on hers, full of passion and promise.

Roughly, she pulled Eric's shirt out of his pants and slipped her hands under, feeling the abs she had always wanted to touch. Knowing he had enough buttons undone, she slipped his shirt off his body, freeing him of it. Eric loved feeling the gentle touch of her hands, exploring his body, along his abs, his chest, his back. When she began to kiss his chest and suck his nipples, he thought he might just die happy, letting out a throaty groan. His dick throbbed even more.

At last, her hands found his belt and she began tugging it apart, all the while paying attention to his body with her kisses, he didn't know how she did it, multitasking. He couldn't complain though. When the belt was gone, he helped her unbutton his pants, cursing. Who was it that designed pants with so many damned buttons?

Finally, his pants were off and Sookie had about as much patience as him, sliding off his underwear along the way too. At the same time, he toed off his boots and socks. He jumped when he felt Sookie pinch his ass. She merely giggled at him.

Now that they were both completely naked, he saw Sookie's eyes widen as she glanced down at his dick.

"Like what you see, Little Girl?" he teased.

"It depends what you do with it," she replied coyly.

Eric pulled her soft body against his, rubbing his erection against her hip, "I want you so bad," he said against her ear.

"Mmm," she moaned as she wrapped her hand around his length and stroked.

With that, Eric lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. The curtains were thrown open, providing a spectacular vista of the stunning scenery surrounding the Banff Springs Hotel, a lush valley nestled in between mountains and a river, but neither paid it any mind. As he laid her down in the bed, Sookie felt the way a girl ought to on her wedding night, where your husband would revere and worship you. It was what she had been missing so long ago when she married Bill, but she had come to realize over the last few years that anything she felt for Bill was a drop in the ocean of what she felt for Eric. He looked at her with reverence in his eyes and it was enough for her then. No matter what, it would have to be.

He then climbed on top of the bed and settled between her legs, kissing her softly, venerating her. She did the same to him as her hands travelled the marvellous expanse of his gorgeous body, finding his hard pectorals and abdominals, the light sprinkling of hair at his chest matched by that of his hair below, the delicious dips at his hips, his long, long back, those impossibly broad shoulders, his strongly muscled arms…Sookie found every piece of him she always wanted to know, to feel. She memorized it all with desperation.

She felt like his hands were everywhere at once, her legs, her arms, her back, her belly, her breast, gentle caresses that left a warm flush of desire for him in its wake. She gasped when his mouth surrounded her breast and suckled, his tongue circling and flicking her nipple, his other hand, pinching, kneading her other breast. Her hand tangled in his hair, not wanting him to cease his attentions on her body, unable to control the increasing grind of her hips against his hips, her ass brushing his arousal. She wanted him. She wanted him badly.

When her hand slipped down to squeeze his throbbing cock, he finally got the hint. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, a question in his eyes, his hand took hers. Sookie bit her lip and nodded her assent. It was enough for Eric to pull her thigh around his hip and enter her in one long, powerful stroke.

Sookie moaned loudly, her eyes fluttering shut as she sighed. His hips locked against hers as he filled her sheath to his hilt. He was so big, so large, bigger than any man that'd taken her before. He filled her so completely. It felt right and she felt complete.

"God, Sookie," his voice shuddered, "you're so tight." He squeezed his eyes tight, trying to regain control. She was so hot, wet and tight, like she was made for him and he was trying desperately not to lose himself inside her. She felt better than anyone else ever had.

Slowly, he began to move inside her, rocking gently, gripping her hips tightly. He could feel the rub of her breasts and her peaked nipples against his chest with each stroke.

"Eric, you feel so good," Sookie moaned as the top of his penis brushed her sweet spot.

Wanting his mouth too, Sookie pulled his head to hers and captured his lips, kissing him hard and rough. Her hands drifted to his ass and began groping it roughly. Eric was quick to return her passion, with a quick buck of his hips, causing her to scream inside his mouth.

Deciding, he especially liked that sound, Eric began thrusting into her fast and forcefully, causing her breasts to jiggle in the most delicious way. He loved all the sounds she was making, her gasps, sighs and screams. The sounds of their bodies slapping together, the joining of their bodies, it was primal, sacred and wonderful.

When he felt her fingers squeezing his balls, he knew he had to react quickly. Pulling out of her, he pushed her onto her hands and knees, before penetrating her slick folds from behind, pounding deep inside her. His hands snaked around and found her heaving breasts and her throbbing clit, massaging each.

When he felt the clamping down of her walls, Eric couldn't help the desire to mark her, biting her neck. He exploded into her with a feral scream, triggering her own release.

They collapsed against each other a panting, sweaty mess, but neither was ready to be done with each other. So when Sookie fucked him to his second orgasm of the night, he spurred her on, toying with her breasts, her clit and controlling her thrusts with his arms at her hips. He particularly loved it when she leaned forward to brush her breasts against his chest. It was painfully erotic. He loved the sight of her above him, watching the intimate joining of their bodies. When she collapsed on top of him, he liked that she didn't pull away from him and allowed him to keep himself buried inside her. It was the place he always wanted to be.

And the third time he took her, slow, soft and sweet, he lost a little bit more to her, falling a little deeper as they made love. He thought that the first two times took the edge off of three years of building attraction and tension, but the third, it was something else. He would always remember every look that crossed her face, the depth of emotion in her eyes as she looked at him, the ways she touched him…He would always remember it all, vowing so even as they slumped against each other, exhausted and faded into a deep sleep.

* * *

Eric awoke sore, sweaty, sticky and messy with a very naked Sookie wrapped up in his arms curled against his chest. Through the window, he could see the golden glow of the wondrous morning light and a fantastic panoramic mountain vista. Her sweat scent surrounded his senses and he was simply bombarded by everything they had done the night before, everything he promised himself they never would, because it was simply wrong of him.

She didn't deserve this, to be tainted by him.

It was nearly impossible to remove her body from his. Everything in his being protested, but he did it, even though it killed him.

And when he left that room, he was more screwed, more fucked and more broken-hearted than ever before. Because he had to leave his heart in that room and he had to let her go. He was even more in love with her than he had been in all the three years he had known her.

It hurt, he would always hurt now, but she would be okay, and that was what mattered.

* * *

There was an echoing silence ringing in his ears as they rode away from that cabin in the middle of nowhere. He was on borrowed time with her now. Glancing over at her, he could feel the ache in his chest he felt the moment he left her in bed intensify painfully. Tomorrow, she would be gone and he'd never see her again.

Well, it was best to move on.

Alcide and Tray's team had ambushed Madden and Felipe's closest minions, taking them out at the newly built Chateau Lake Louise. The entire plan had taken months of planning, reconnaissance and patience to carry out, but now that it was over.

Eric felt a sense of emptiness. He didn't know what do with himself anymore. He'd given up five years of his life to destroy Felipe. He'd done it. Now what did he have?

Certainly not Sookie.

No matter, he'd figure it out later. Or so he hoped.

It wasn't far now, their rendezvous point, and even if his triumph was hollow, he'd still have Pam back, his baby sister. It was both joyous and scary to him. What if she'd been hurt so badly, any shell of the Pam he had known was gone forever?

But then as they came over the last rise, spotting the lamps off the cabins, he caught a small figure wrapped in a blanket, laughing at something funny Tray had said and he knew. He knew she was still his Pam, his only sibling who had survived the world she was born into. And she always would.

He couldn't help but let out an ecstatic laugh. Looking over his shoulder, he caught Sookie's smiling face, revelling in his happiness.

"That's-" he began.

"That's Pam," she finished, trying to commit this moment to memory, the last moment of success or sharing in Eric's joys. He grinned widely at her, he looked so beautiful then, like all the pains and burdens he had ever faced had been wiped clean and in its place was childlike glee.

Sleipnir seemed to recognize Pam too and feeling Eric's happiness, he shook his head and whinnied, announcing their presence to the group at the base of the valley, huddled around a small grouping of cabins.

Pam heard the sound and turned, recognizing her brother instantly and waving frantically.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you!" he said giddily and giving Sookie one last look, he loped Sleipnir down the hill into the clearing.

Sookie was left with the cold feeling of loneliness. _He's not mine anymore._

Only, she couldn't ruin Eric's elation, so she tapped the sides of her bay gelding, Sparrow and he followed Sleipnir dutifully. About half way down, Sparrow turned his head to the side, facing her, his blue eyes almost looking confused, as if to say, 'What's the big commotion?'

_If only you knew, Sparrow._

Eric dismounted the last distance, tossing the reins over Sleipnir's neck to run towards Pam. Regardless, Sleipnir trotted up to them and began circling the scene, causing Tray to chuckle.

"Pam! God, it's really you!" he cried, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Pam began crying, "I thought you were dead, Eric. I thought you were all dead," as she hugged her brother fiercely.

When she had dismounted off the confused Sparrow, Sookie felt like a complete outsider as she approached the happy reunion. She slowly trudged to the scene, noting the familial resemblance between Eric and Pam, except Pam was tiny in comparison to her brother, around a full foot shorter and with paler blonde hair.

Pam spotted her first, and with a warm smile asked, "Is this your wife?" She figured the stunning blonde had to be his wife. After all, she never expected a man as handsome and wonderful as Eric to stay single forever, much less for five years…and the way he looked at her and her at him…

Sookie felt a hot flush spread across her cheeks and a painful longing flood her chest.

"Uh…no…Um, this is…She's my…friend, Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse," Eric stumbled. She was just a friend. Nothing more. _Keep telling yourself that._

Sookie wished she didn't feel so disheartened, but it was what they were, friends, nothing more. _Get used to it. _Last night…it didn't mean anything, even if she wanted it to.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Pam apologized, slightly disappointed. "I'm Pam," she said and gathered Sookie into a warm hug.

Sookie thought she liked Pam despite it all, "No worries, I'm Sookie, Eric's _friend_."

* * *

"So, this is it," Eric said slowly as he escorted her to the train platform.

"So it is," Sookie said, dragging her feet, walking a little slower every passing second. She wanted desperately to spend as much time as she could with Eric. It was over, after all.

"Eric," she said suddenly.

"Yeah?" he asked facing her.

"Thank you," she said, staring into his eyes one last time, committing his dark stormy blue eyes to memory, "For everything…"

"No, I'm the one that's gotta thank you, Sookie. I never could have done it without you. You were right," he said, remembering her words from three years prior.

Sookie smirked sadly. It was about time he admitted that.

"I'll take good care of Sparrow for you," he promised.

"I know you will. Thank you," she whispered. Oh Sparrow, another thing she had to leave behind. She loved that horse.

"He'll have a place at my ranch. Sleipnir will keep him company. Think I'll move to the land after the winter," Eric explained. He had just brokered the deal for the land at an office in Banff for a nice place with valleys and meadows about thirty to forty kilometres northwest of Calgary that morning. It was the last thing they did together before heading to the train station.

"All aboard for the south bound train to Calgary!" shouted the conductor.

"Oh, that's me," Sookie said quietly, forlornly.

"Yeah…Listen, it's been great. Keep in touch, alright?" Eric requested softly.

"Yeah, of course," Sookie replied quickly.

Then the pair had an awkward moment trying to figure out if they were going to hug, neither wanting to make the first move. They ended up shaking hands.

"Goodbye, Eric," Sookie whispered miserably.

"Goodbye, Sookie."

And before Eric could stop her, or before she could lose her neve, Sookie scampered into the train compartment with her bag. It wasn't much, but Eric had promised to send her things down once she had settled wherever she was going to go.

Stowing her bag above her, she heard the train's whistle blow and the commotion on the platform. As she settled into her window seat, she caught Eric's eyes one last time. He waved to her sadly, and the look in his eyes made something catch in her throat, but then he was already gone, disappearing into the crowd.

Sookie felt her shoulders shake and her breathing hitch, but she refused to cry. She would not cry. It didn't matter that she was leaving the one man she had ever truly loved, she didn't belong in his life. That much was clear to her.

Her thoughts reeled, tumbling back to the one night she'd had with him. She couldn't stop thinking about it, remembering it, savouring everything he had done to her, the feeling of his touch. Instead of a million other names, he had called hers, whispering, reverent, and passionate. When he looked into her face, her eyes, she knew he was looking at her, not a million other women he had to pretend to love that had her face. The way he looked at her then was hers.

When he held her tight against his body, whispered sweet nothings into her ear, stroking her back as they lay tangled in the sheets, she knew one night with him would never be enough. She wanted an honest to God life with him, but their night together was just that, a night. They would never see each other again, so it didn't matter.

By the time she had awakened, the sky was awash in the blue of the day, the sun was bright and he was gone, breaking her heart all over again. All she had as evidence that the previous night was real and not another dream was the soreness all over her body, the bruise forming on her neck and the remnants of his scent on the sheets. It was so completely pathetic, she knew, but she had wrapped the sheets around her, inhaled his scent and cried, mourning it all.

"All aboard! Last call for the south bound train to Calgary!" shouted the conductor and Sookie's heart shattered and fell from her chest.

* * *

Eric tried to pick up the pace of his walking as he exited the train station, he didn't know where he was going, just that he needed to move, stop thinking and stop aching. He didn't know how long he had been walking when he realized he had followed the train tracks, the southbound train tracks. Damn, his subconscious was a masochist too.

Then he heard it, an engine, the clattering of a train barrelling down the tracks. Her train.

He tried to turn, to walk, but his feet wouldn't let him. He was stuck. Masochistic feet too!

So he stood, feeling the wake of the wind stirred by the train on his face as it sped past. He couldn't bear looking up though. No, he couldn't bear the thought of the last image of her in his mind being of her hurtling away from him. It would be too unbearable.

At last, the sound faded away and he opened his eyes. She was gone. There was a distinct pain in his chest. He could almost laugh. _Get used to it, Eric. _

It was a long time before he could move. North, yes, he had to go north. That was where the cabins where, where he and Pam would stay the winter with the crew before moving to the land he'd bought. North was where Sleipnir and Sparrow were hitched. Sparrow would undoubtedly be upset and confused when he led him back without Sookie…

Yes, north. That was a good start.

He was caught in his own world of heartache, his posture slouched, his hands burrowed deep into the pockets of his duster, trudging up the main street, when he felt a tap on the back of his shoulder.

He turned.

The next thing he knew, his head had flown back, his hat flying to the ground and then a pain pulsed from his cheek. Eric was extremely confused. He'd been punched. Hard.

His eyes were met with a wonderful sight and his heart soared.

"Sookie?"

She was in front of him! How could that be?

There were tears in her eyes, her chest was heaving and she was panting, but it was her. He took her in form in shock, not wanting her to be a mirage, noting the way her fists were clenched and her bag had dropped to her feet. She was distraught.

"You asshole," she shouted with fury, tears flowing down her cheeks, "You were supposed to stop me!"

She punctuated her words with a hard shove, "You weren't supposed to let me get on!"

"Sookie…" Eric said dazed as he watched her fall apart, her shoulders shook and she began to sob.

"You're still here…You're really here," he whispered.

Before, he could think, he grabbed her head, pulled her face to his and devoured her lips in desperation. Running his hands through her hair, he could taste her tears as he crushed his mouth against hers. Their bodies melded together perfectly. He felt an overwhelming emotion from her kiss as she tugged at his hair urgently. Eric knew then she felt the same.

His entire body slackened in relief. This was home, this was right.

When they had to break apart for air, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest, needing her close, while a finger traced her swollen red lips. Her eyes were still closed as if savouring the kiss and they were both panting.

"Don't leave me again," he whispered as her cornflower blue eyes fluttered open, blazing into his own.

"I won't," she promised, as he stroked her cheek.

"I love you, Sookie," he said softly.

She smiled then and it was bright, unrestrained and pure, her eyes lit up and he could see the emotion there too as she replied, "I love you too," and closed the distance between them, kissing him breathless again.

A loud applause with clapping and whistling caused Sookie to break away from their kiss embarrassed, but Eric just laughed, pulling her into his arms and spinning her around as the crowed cheered.

"I'm never letting you go," he whispered to her and Sookie beamed.

Home, at last.

* * *

Annnnnnnd they settled near Calgary, had the 1890s cattle ranching version of a dog, white picket fence and 2.5 kids and lived, for the most part anyway, happily ever after. You know, after the harsh winters, flash floods, livestock rescues, droughts...and steamy makeup sex after epic yelling matches…

So yes…as much as I'm sure some of you would like to see it, I don't think I'll be continuing this fic. It's very much self-contained.

I kinda had a blast writing the whole thing with Eric and Sookie conning Clancy. And EBCM wanted to see the con and that's why it got extended and why this fic is sooo long lol. Blame her! Lol.

Fuck, that was epic and so last minute, it was fucking CRA-ZY! I am fucking psycho to do this during exams lol.

Once again, I would LOVE to hear your feedback and your reviews.

~simba_317


	2. Voting Time!

Hi all, in case you don't know, this story has made it to the finalists for the Cowboy. If you would like to vote for me or any of the finalists to win the contest, please do so here.

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2114441/EricStravaganza

There's a TINY 'Vote Now' button at the very top.

I'd also like to thank anyone who read this story or reviewed it. You rock!

*Hugs*

~simba_317


End file.
